Heroes of Midgard
by Bigjohn142
Summary: Odin fears Ragnork has arrived early. Thor informs his father that Hel has breed an army of demons. Odin and 11 other Gods and Goddess have devised a plan to defeat Hel and his army. What they need are champions to fight for them. Who are the champions going to be? How will they defeat Hel and his army? Well read and review to find out what happens. All suggestions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Midgard

Chapter 1: The Gods choice.

(A/N this chapter will be about the gods choosing they're champions next chapter will be the raid)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in HTTYD except my OCs

* * *

FATHER! FATHER! Thor yells across the hall. Thor makes it to his father and kneels down.

"Yes what is it my son?" Asks Odin.

"There is… a powerful evil emitting… near the islands of Berk, the Meatheads, the Berserkers, the Bog Burglars, Cryptos, the Raiders, the Renegades, the Outcasts, and the Mages islands and one even… more powerful then the rest to the far north. Their is ten altogether. What shall we do father?" Thor asked breathless.

Odin looked onto his son Thor with a worried expression "Gather Loki, Var, Vor, Frigga, Tyr, Ull, Eir, Kvasir, Aegir, and Forstie." he said in a near whisper but loud enough for Thor to hear.

"Why father?"

"Just do it!" He yelled Thor got up off his knee and bowed to his father and left.

"Heavens save us". Said a scared Odin.

Three hours later

* * *

Thor did as his father asked and gathered everyone in the Grand hall. Everyone was wondering what's going on and why Odin gathered them here. Loki had enough of this and yelled to his father to tell them why they we're here and what's happening. Odin got up out of his throne and said "Ragnork is coming early". Odin said then everyone went silent and had wide open eyes and open mouths "But we can delay it for a few centuries" Odin said with a happy tone then everyone broke out with cheers of joy knowing they can live a little longer. All except for Thor "Father how do you expect us to do that"? Thor asked with worry then everyone stopped cheering and asked the same thing. "Champions" Odin said. "What do you mean by champions"? Asked Tyr. "We all pick a champion to fight the terrible evil".

"May we ask what we are fighting that's so scary that we can't handle" said a smug Loki. "Hel has created ten demons three centuries ago and each one stronger then the last. I learned of this four hours ago. He is planing to destroy all the realms and become ruler of us all". Said Thor "And how do you know this"? asked Var

"I have spies in all the realms that tell me what happens in each realm". Said Thor. "What are these demons called"? Said Frigga "There called the coloured deaths. My spy says they're names are the white death, the silver death, the blue death, the purple death, the green death, the brown death, the yellow death, the orange death, the red death, And the Black Death". Thor said

"Can we beat them by our selves"? Asked Tyr. "No we can't they're more powerful then us plus Hel knows we'll be coming for him and he also knows all are moves and powers. If we send champions with Dwarven weapons and some of our power they can defeat Hel and save everyone". Said Odin everyone agreed to his plan.

"Now pick a champion from the islands of Berk, the Meatheads, the Berserkers, the Bog Burglars, Cryptos, the Raiders, the Renegades, the Outcasts, and the Mages"

20 minuets later

* * *

"Ok I'll choose first". Said Odin everyone nods and say's go ahead.

"I will choose Hiccup of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He has the heart of a true warrior. He has Integrity, Fortitude, Patience, Honour, Courage, Truthfulness, Humility, Kindness, Love, Wisdom, Honesty, Generosity, Respect, Nobility, and Peacefulness all the traits of a true warrior and leader. His roles shall be Leader and Blacksmith. He will be the leader of our champions. His weapon's shall be the Twin bladed swords and the Long Bow". Said Odin.

"I will choose Willow of the Meathead tribe. She is Kind, Honest, Generous, Peaceful, and very loving. Her roles shall be Hiccup's Apprentice and Poison Expert. So she will be Hiccup's second in command. Her weapon's shall be a Long Sword, Shield, and Poison Darts". Said Var happily.

"I will choose Darian of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He is a great strategist in battle and escape. He has Integrity, Courage, and a great sword arm. His roles shall be the Strategist and Expert Swordsman. So he will be Hiccups third in command. His weapon's shall be a Long Sword and Shield" said Tyr with pride.

"I will choose Storm of the Berserker tribe. Storm has a heart filled with an undying passion for battle. Thanks to this passion he is very deadly. He is also a great drinking buddy HAHA". Laughed Thor. "His role shall be in Offensive Attacks. He will be Hiccup's fourth in command . His weapon shall be the War Hammer" said Thor with pride

"I will choose Savannah of the Bog Burglar tribe. She is a Sneaky, Swift, Smart, Deceitful, Agile, Thief. And she is also a great prankster. Her roles shall be the Thief and Scout. She will be Hiccup's fifth in command. Her weapon's shall will be the Daggers, Throwing knives, and Smoke bombs". Said Loki with absolute glee.

"I will choose Kyle of the Wolf tribe. He is a master marksmen and is very Kind and is also a great tracker but refuses to talk to anyone but his brother. He tells his brother what to say to others for him. He is the strong silent type and a great skier. His roles shall be Marksmen, Scout, and Tracker. He will be Hiccup's sixth in command. His weapon's shall be the Spear and Hunting Bow". Said Ull with excitement.

"I will choose Kyle's twin brother. Kaiden of the Wolf Tribe. He is a great healer and a master chef and he is also a great tracker like his brother and he has a strong will. His roles shall be Healer, Cook, and Tracker. He will be Hiccup's seventh in command. His weapon's shall be the Tomahawk and Hunting Bow". Said Eir with Happiness.

"I will choose Scott of Mage's island. He is very wise for his age and he can use conjuring magic and destruction magic at will he is kind to children and elders. His role shall be the Wizard. He will be Hiccup's eighth in command. His weapon's shall be the Staff, and Daggers." Said Kvasir with an emotionless tone.

"I will choose Grant of the Raider Tribe. He is great at making explosives and has a vast knowledge of anything and everything. But he has a low temper when it comes to being interrupted. His roles shall be the Scholar, and Explosives Expert. He will be Hiccup's ninth in command. His weapon's shall be a Claymore and explosives". Said Vor with her matter of fact voice.

"I will choose Darren of the Renegade Tribe. He is quite handsome not very bright and he also has a low temper but he is sincere to others. His roles shall be Explosives Expert and Expert Axeman. He will be Hiccup's tenth in command. His weapon's shall be two Double Edged Axe's and Explosives". Said Frigga with a sweet voice.

"I will choose Riley of the Outcast Tribe. He is unlike most Outcast's he is short scrawny and loves the sea and he is very caring. His role shall be in Underwater Attacks. He will be Hiccup's eleventh in command. His weapon's shall be the Trident and Shield. Said Ageir with persuading voice.

"I will choose Joseph of the Outcast Tribe. He stands up for others he is brave and respectful. His role shall be in Defensive Attacks. He will be Hiccup's twelfth in command. His weapon's shall be the Mace and Shield". Forseti said with a serious tone.

"Father what shall we call are champions and what will they use to travel with? And how shall we contact them"? Asked Thor.

"We shall call them Dragon Riders. And we shall send them their weapons and a vision of their mission in a week's time". said Odin in a commanding but caring tone.

"When shall we send in their dragons?" Asked Loki

"Tomorrow at the next dragon raid ." Said Odin.

"What dragons shall are Dragon Riders ride" asked Vor.

"Choose a Dragon for your champion." Odin said.

15 minuets later

* * *

"Hiccup shall ride the Night Fury. A Strike class dragon. It is very accurate when it comes to firing it's Plasma Blast. It is an Intelligent, Caring, Kind, Brave, and Loving dragon." Explained Odin.

"Willow shall ride the Ivory Viper. A Fear class dragon with a lot of poison. It is a strong, and fearless dragon that has enough poison to drop a Frost Giant." Said Var.

"Darian shall ride the Phoenix. A Stocker class dragon can help them with they're creating armour and other weapons. The Phoenix isa Strong, Smart, and Powerful dragon. It's fire is hotter then Helheim itself." Said Tyr.

"Storm shall ride the Skrill. A Strike class dragon that rides thunderstorms. The Skrill is Strong Willed and Loyal to it's Rider. It has enough electricity to even rival Mjölnir." Said Thor.

"Savannah shall ride the Changewing. A Mystery class dragon that has the ability to blend into its surroundings. And can shoot acid that can turn its enemy's to mere goo it's pretty sweet." Loki said wih glee.

"Kyle shall ride the Pisa. A Mystery class dragon not much is known about it. There are only six of them in the whole world. All that is known is that it can breath fire and ice to create a whirlwind of pure chaos." Said Ull with a confused face.

"Kaiden shall ride the Pisa same as his brother. A Mystery class dragon their is not much known about it. There are only six of them in the whole world. All that is known is that it can breath fire and ice to create a whirlwind of pure chaos." Said Eir with the same face as Ull.

"Scott shall ride the Onyx Tip. Is a Boulder class dragon. That can eat Rocks or Dirt to create Onyx gemstones. It can use the tip of it's tail to carve blessings in the rocks. It can spew lava out of it's mouth and nose." Said Kvasir

"Grant shall ride the Wicked Orchid. A Fear class dragon that can use fire but prefers to make its opponents hallucinate in battle with 'Fear mist'. The most common hallucination is of an orchid field." Said Vor

"Darren shall ride the Deathly Metal . A Sharp class dragon that can cut or destroy anything with its Wings, Tail, Teeth, Claws, or Spines. They are all sharp and dangerous. Unlike most dragons the Death Metal can either use sound or ice as an attack." Said Frigga with concern.

"Riley shall ride the Tsunami Wing. A Tidal class dragon that can shoot scalding hot water to ice cold in seconds. It's wing beats can create a tsunami. (A/N hence the name) If you are near the beast at sea hope and pray it can't smell your fear." Said Ageir with a hint of joy in his voice

"Joseph shall ride the Boneknapper. A Mystery class dragon that steals bones from dead dragons to make the perfect coat of armour. It's defensive armour is strong enough to withstand any and all attacks. It's fire can kill a hundred Vikings in one breath." Said Forseti

"Father may I ask a question?" Asks Thor

"Yes what is it?"

"Well what happens if Hel gathers an army will are champions be able to handle it?"

"Yes I think they can."

Odin then walks to the middle of the room "All right we have a plan that might work. In a week are champions will begin their mission!" Booms Odin. "Make sure are Dragon Riders are the only ones who can carry the weapons we give them. Send in their Dragons, Tomorrow!" Boomed Odin.

Vor went up to Odin and said "Your champion Hiccup, he has a lot of anger within him, you do know that right." Whispers Vor.

"Yes I do."

"Then why pick him as our champions leader?"

"Because he can use his anger to his advantage."

"Alright Odin I will trust you."

"Alright everyone let's find some dragons."

"YEEAHH!" The God's scream.

* * *

Well that's my story I will update every two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dragons, Visions, and Abuse.

**A/N I'm very sorry about my last chapter. I was in a hurry to write it. This chapter is about Hiccup being abused by the village.**

**DISCLIMER I own nothing of HTTYD except my OC's.**

**July 10****th****/ Year 818/ 7 days until Hiccups mission begin**

**3:26 PM**

Hiccup has been abused and raped by his own tribe. Ever since his mother died nine years ago.

We see Hiccup leaving his house to go open the forge. But Snotlout and Tuffnut have different plans for their slave.

Hiccup feels something hard hit his head three times before his vision goes black. "Come on dude, I'll grab his legs and you get his arms."

"Alright I got him let's take him back to my house." Said Snotlout as he put his Hammer back on his belt.

About three minutes later Snotlout and Tuffnut make it into Snotlout's basement. And Hiccup begins to stir back into consciousness.

"Hurry dude he's starting to wake up." Said Tuffnut as he and Snotlout put him on the table.

"OK girls tie this bitches arms and legs up." Said Snotlout to two shadows in the corner.

"Alright I'll get his legs and Astrid you get his arms." Said Ruffnut as she grabbed the rope.

"Alright let's make this little bitch suffer for chipping our weapons." Said Astrid.

"Ugh ghh." Groaned out Hiccup.

"He's waking up." Said Ruff,

"Hey Tuff pass me that hammer by your arm." Said Astrid.

"This one?" Asked Tuff.

"Yes yak for brains!" Shouted Astrid.

"Ok you don't have to shout." Said Tuff.

Tuffnut then throws the hammer to Astrid.

"Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?" Asked Hiccup as he looked around at his surroundings. "Oh no not again please guys let me go I didn't do anything this time." Said Hiccup with fear in his voice.

"Yes you did you chipped our weapons. So you have to pay the price." Said an angry Astrid.

"Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to chip your gu- AHHHH!" Screamed Hiccup as Astrid slammed the hammer down on his kneecap.

"That's for chipping my axe's blade." Said Astrid.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Hiccup as Astrid slammed the hammer on his other knee.

"And that's for everything else." Said Astrid with a malicious smile.

"Ok it's our turn." Said the twins in unison.

They both grabbed two daggers and start to carve all of the teen's names onto his chest and back

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Hiccup as Tuff started to carve his name onto his back while Ruff started to carve Astrid's bitch onto his chest.

"Aww thanks Ruff." Said Astrid.

"No problem". Said Ruffnut.

Through all of this Hiccup hasn't shed a single tear. They think this is one big game don't they. Well I won't let them beat me I will not shed a single tear if it means they lose.

"Cry you useless bitch." Said Astrid

"No… you… WHORE!" Screamed Hiccup.

"What did you say?" Asked Astrid with anger in her voice.

Hiccup then felt something change with him. "You heard me I called you a dirty disgusting WHORE! HAHA!" Laughed Hiccup maniacally. "One day I will kill you all!" Yelled Hiccup.

"AHH I'LL KILL YOU. YOU USELESS BITCH!" Screamed Astrid.

"DO IT YOU BITCH!" Yelled Hiccup.

Astrid grabbed the whip that they keep under the table to torture Hiccup with.

She then started to whip Hiccup with it. But all he did was laugh and enrage Astrid even more than before. And through everything Astrid did to him he didn't shed a single tear all he did was laugh.

* * *

**1:43 AM **

The teens tortured Hiccup for at least ten hours.

Hiccup was about to be raped by Tuffnut and Snotlout while Astrid and Ruffnut where masturbating on Snotlout's bed.

Until, CRASSSH Snotlout's bedroom door was broken down by Hiccup's adopted brother Darian.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Screamed Darian

"What the hell di- UGH." Snotlout was interrupted by a punch to his face sending him clear across the room startling everyone in the room except Hiccup.

"Whoa dude wh- ghh." Tuffnut was interrupted by a punch to the gut. And then he was picked up by Darian and was then thrown across the room and landed on top of Snotlout.

"You two sluts get dressed and take these two idiots to Gothi." Said Darian with his all too serious tone and a death glare.

"Don't talk to us like that you son of a hal- what are doing?" Asked Astrid as Darian picked her axe up off the basement floor.

"What do you think?" Said Darian as he hit the blade of the axe against the wall. Cracking the blade and destroying the handle in the process. "Now GO!" Yelled Darian.

Astrid gave him a death glare and said. "I'll get you for this."

"I'm sure you will." Said Darian with a sarcastic tone.

The girl's got dressed and dragged both of the unconscious boys. And took both of them straight to Gothi.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem Hiccup. Let's go."

"Agreed."

Oh yeah I forgot to describe Darian. Well Darian is about 5'7 an inch shorter then Hiccup. Darian also has Blood Red eyes. Darian is 18 years old and a few weeks younger then Hiccup. Darian is stronger than all the male Vikings on berk. And anyone who has wrestled him or just fought him to prove that they're the strongest can prove this. Darian wears an orange and red tunic with a brown and black pants and dark leather boots. 10 years ago Hiccup found Darian on the shore of berk. Worried that he might still be alive Hiccup picked him up off the beach with ease like he was nothing and carried him all the way to Gothi's house. Everyone was surprised when they heard Hiccup the useless saved someone's life. Gothi saved Darian's life but could not bring his memories back. The village decided to adopt Darian into the Hairy Hooligan tribe but no one would take them as their own. Until Valhallarama spoke up surprising everyone except Stoick and Hiccup who have felt her kindness. Val was so happy to have another son. **(A/N this was 10 years ago Val died 1 year and 4 months later.)** Stoick was happy to have a real Viking for a son. After Darian was found on berk the people found out that he was a natural with a sword and hand to hand combat. Hiccup and Darian have a close brotherly bond. Darian is also very protective of his brother.

"Thanks man I o-"

"Show me what they did to you Hiccup."

"I'll show you after I'm done in the Forge."

"Does dad or Gobber know what's been happening to you?"

"No and I plan to keep it that way."

"Hiccup you have to tell someone other than me."

"Who else can I talk to huh? Dad would yell at me and tell me to be a man. Gobber would believe me that's about it. The villagers would beat me up and torture me even more."

"Alright then go tell Gobber what has been happening to you."

"Ok if I tell Gobber would get off my back?"

"Ha, sure if you tell him I'll get off your back."

"Alright I can handle that."

After 4 minutes of silence Darian asks Hiccup an important question.

"Do you still love her Hiccup?"

"No I don't Darian she's worse than Snotlout. She abused me for nine years. I hope I never see her again."

"I know you do Hiccup."

After a minute of silence.

Darian starts to hear water dripping he looks down and notices Hiccup is bleeding. "Hiccup please let me take you to Gothi she will help you." Darian Pleads.

"No Darian I'm fine. I can do this by myself."

"Hiccup you're not fine your dripping blood all over the place."

Hiccup doesn't even know why he bothers to argue with Darian any more. "Alright you and I will go later tonight."

"Ok I like the sound of that." Darian moves closer to Hiccup and whispers in his ear. "Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and the Twins have been following us for a few minutes. Do you think you can fight them?"

"Maybe but do you have a weapon for me to use?"

"No but don't you have a hammer with you?"

"I did but they took it from me."

"Alright then you and I are going to fight like men."

"One I don't know how to fight… Wait I have a dagger hidden inside of my boot here just let me grab it-."

"Hiccup it's no good Astrid and Snotlout are hiding behind me inside that house. And the Twins are on one of the rooftops behind you. In about 40 seconds I want you to kick your leg up and keep it straight because Tuffnut will try jump on top of you and try pierce your left shoulder with his spear after that I want you to break it in half all right." Hiccup nods. "Alright then after that pick Tuffnut up and throw him straight at Ruffnut. Right now she's hidden on your left side the side Tuff is supposed to pierce. As soon as the twins make contact they should be knocked out by the force. After that I want you to throw Ruffnut's spear to me alright?"

Hiccup nods and says. "OK but what are you going to do."

"Nothing." Smirked Darian.

Hiccup sighs. "I hope you know what you are doing?"

"Don't worry Hiccup I know exactly what I'm doing." Darian looks behind Hiccup and hears shuffling.

"NOW TUFF!" Screamed Astrid.

Just like Darian predicted. Tuffnut tried to jump on top of Hiccup but Hiccup kicked him in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of Tuffnut also making him drop his spear in the process. Hiccup grabs it before it hits the ground and breaks it on top of Tuffnut's head knocking him out cold. Hiccup hears Ruffnut yell. "Here I come useless!" Hiccup picks Tuffnut up and throws him at Ruffnut making them head-butt each other harder than ever before. And also making her fall on top of Tuffnut knocking both of them out cold. Hiccup picks up Ruffnut's spear and passes it too Darian. Darian catches it. Hiccup then notices Astrid sneaking up behind Darian with her spare axe.

"Darian behind you!" Yelled Hiccup

Darian throws Ruffnut's spear at Astrid's axe handle embedding it into the house. Snotlout comes up behind Darian and pins his arms over his head.

"Ha I got you. What are you going to do now?"

"This." Darian gets out of Snotlout's hold and punches him in the face six times almost knocking him out. "This is going to hurt." Darian then hears the satisfying snap of Snotlout's arm.

"AHHHH."

"That's for Hiccup."

By this point Astrid frees her axe from the wall and throws it at Hiccup while his back is turned.

"HICCUP!" Screamed Darian.

Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the axe to make contact with his skull but it never came. After about five seconds he opens his eyes and sees someone he didn't think would save him.

"Fishlegs? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just admiring the flora and the fauna and also saving your hide."

"Thank you Fishlegs."

"You're welcome Hiccup."

Hiccup then notices Astrid is about to throw Ruffnut's spear at him.

"DIE USELESS." Yelled Astrid.

Hiccup then pushed Fishlegs out of the way. He felt something change within him like before. He then did the craziest thing ever he grabbed the spear by the blade and then threw the butt end of it right at Astrid hitting her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Hiccup then runs up to Astrid. "Good night Astrid." Hiccup then knocked Astrid out.

Hiccup then started to feel normal again. "Hey guys do you think you can you take them home? I have to go to the forge I'm like eleven hours late." Said Hiccup.

"Sure no problem Hiccup." Said Darian.

Hiccup starts to walk away and then hears Darian and Fishlegs arguing about who takes who. "Ok I'll take the girls and you take the boys." Said Fishlegs. "No how about this you take the twins and I take Snotlout and Astrid deal." Said Darian by now Hiccup was out of hearing range. He then walks into the forge and hears Gobber rummaging around.

"'Iccup is that you lad?" Asked Gobber.

"Yeah it's me. I have to tell you something."

"'Iccup I already know."

"What how do you know the only person I told is Darian." And then it clicked. "Darian told you didn't he." Hiccup asked already knowing the answer.

"He did and you can ask me anything 'Iccup."

"Alright Gobber can you tell me what to do I just don't know anymore."

"'Iccup your old enough to make your own decisions. Your obviously not an average Viking but you are the smartest on the island and your very knowledgeable use that your advantage. Plus if you improve your boots you can make your dagger come out."

"Thanks Gobber."

"You're welcome Hiccup. Ok you probably had a long day how about you go to Gothi's and get patched up."

"Alright then see you later Gobber."

"Aye lad."

* * *

**5:47 AM/ with the gods**

"Father were ready to send the dragons should we send them now?" Asked Thor

"Yes send them now."

"Alright father. Night Fury, Ivory Viper, Phoenix, Skrill, Changewing, Pisa's, Onyx tip, Wicked Orchid, Deathly Metal, Tsunami wing, And Boneknapper go find your riders!" Yelled Thor.

* * *

**5:50 AM back to Hiccup**

We see Hiccup and Darian running to the edge of the cliff with Hiccup's catapult.

"Are you ready Darian?" Asked Hiccup.

"As ready as I'll ever be Hiccup." Said Darian.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S BEARD IS THAT?" Yelled a male Viking pointing at a fiery red dragon.

"You get that other dragon and I'll get the Night Fury deal." Said Hiccup

"Deal." Said Darian.

* * *

**TIME SKIP SIX DAY'S LATER**

What you missed

-Hiccup and Darian find out that they can't kill dragons but can tame them instead.  
-Hiccup and Darian are told by their father that they both have to go to Dragon training.  
-Hiccup and Darian's father leaves for the nest hunt.  
-Hiccup and Darian both gained the trust of their dragons and named them. Hiccup named his Toothless. Darian named his Felix.  
-Hiccup fixes Toothless' tail fin.  
-Hiccup and Darian both placed first in Dragon training and both have the "honour" of killing the Monstrous Nightmare.  
-And today Stoick returns from the nest hunt.

* * *

**12:35 AM one day until Hiccups mission begins.**

Hiccup and Darian are flying their dragons around Berk until.

"Hiccup Felix is acting weird. How's Toothless?" Asked Darian

Felix is a Stoker class Dragon. Felix has red, yellow, and orange feather like scales that shine in the light. Felix doesn't have arms or tails, in their place he has a pair of powerful wings and four feathered scales that act like a tale. Felix also has a nasty habit at setting his wings and talons on fire. Unlike most dragons Felix has a beak instead of a snout. Felix also has blood red eyes like Darian.

"I don't know he just keeps looking around." Said Hiccup.

"Should we follow their lead or go back?" Asked Darian.

"I don't know? Maybe we should follow them." Said Hiccup.

"Alright."

"Shhh do you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like wings flapping." And out of nowhere a hundreds of dragons pop out of the fog.

"Darian try hide yourself."

"Alright."

After about two minutes of flying. "Toothless where are you taking us?"

Hiccup's question was answered when they entered Helheims gate. "Oh great you brought us to the nest how fantastic." Said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Shut up Hiccup they haven't noticed us yet and I would like to keep it that way."

"Alright don't get your leggings in a twist."

They then fly into the top of the volcano and land on a ledge.

"Well that's reassuring that all are food is being dropped in a giant hole." Said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Hiccup shut up."

"Alright jeez you don't always have to get mad at me."

"Well maybe I don't want to be roasted alive!" Whisper yelled Darian.

Their argument ended when they see a Gronckle regurgitate a small fish they then hear a loud but low grumble come out of the huge crater. And then Snap! A huge head popped out of the crater and ate the small Gronckle. The huge head starts to see Hiccup and Darian. "Maybe we should go." Said Hiccup.

"I'm right behind you said Darian.

The head then starts to jump right up to their ledge. Hiccup and Toothless narrowly escape if it weren't for a green Zippleback that took their place.

* * *

**12:50 AM back at the cove**

"What the hell was that?" Asked Hiccup.

"I don't know but it must control dragons." Said Darian.

"Do you think it's also responsible for the raids?"

"Probably, we have to tell dad."

"No Darian if we tell him he'll kill are dragons."

"You might be right." Darian then sighs. "But what are we going to do?"

"I'll figure something out, first let's go home and sleep on it."

"Alright then let's go home."

Unbeknownst to Hiccup and Darian a certain blonde was watching them.

* * *

**The next day in the arena 9:00AM**

"You ready brother?" Asked Darian.

"Yeah… Hey do you want to bet on what dad will do to us after were done. **(A/N I thought this might have been a little funny.)**

"Sure I bet you a 100 gold pieces that dad will execute us." Said Darian

"I bet you a 105 gold pieces that he banishes us." said Hiccup.

"Alright you're on." Said Darian as they shook on it.

"Are you lads ready?" Asked Gobber

"Yeah we are. Gobber I need to tell you something."

"Alright what do you need?" Asked Gobber.

"By the end of every year I will send a terror to collect information. That's where you come in I need you to write down a years' worth of information and put it in a satchel. Can you do that for me?"

"Why Hiccup where are you going?"

"I don't know yet but can you do this."

"Yes Hiccup I can."

"Thank you old friend." Hiccup and Gobber than share a hug.

"Alright get in there before I lose it." Said Gobber

He then opens the gate for the brothers so they can enter the arena.

"Alright my sons choose your weapons!" Boomed Stoick.

Darian chose his signature weapon a long sword. And Hiccup chose a dagger. "I would have gone for the hammer." Said Stoick.

"Alright rel-." Stoick's voice just stopped.

Time seemed to pause for Hiccup. Hiccups vision then went black.

"Hiccup." Whispered a mysterious voice.

"Who said that and where am I."

"You're still in the arena but I'm talking to you inside your mind. And I am Odin."

"Odin is it really you? What do you want from me?"

"We need you and 11 others to do a task for us."

"Ok all father what do you need done?"

"We need you to destroy Hel and her army. She knows we will be coming for her that's where you and the others come in you all most defeat her.

"Alright but who is are leader?"

"You are Hiccup you're the best for the job."

"What you have to be kidding me I'm the worst person for the job. Couldn't you have picked my brother?"

"Hiccup we picked you because you're the only person who has strength and intelligence."

"I'm not strong."

"Yes you are you threw the male twin at his sister and you knocked out that other girl."

"You were watching that yes we were."

"Wait who's we?"

"Me and the other gods and goddess'."

Hiccup sighs and asks. "Alright who am I picking up and where?"

"You already have Darian all that's left is Willow the meathead, Storm the Berserker, Savannah the Bog Burglar, Kyle and Kaiden of the Wolf Tribe, Scott the Mage, Grant the Raider, Darren the Renegade, Riley and Joseph of the Outcasts.

"Wait all those people you named are heirs to their tribes."

"Yes they're also like you. Misunderstood, hated, and outcasts of their own tribe."

"They're like me?"

"Yes Hiccup they are. We are also giving you all two special powers. Your first power is that you can speak and read any language. Your second power well I can't tell you."

"How come?"

"Because your second power is of great evil. We also sent you your dragons and were also sending you a pack of terrors to help you."

"Thank you Odin. Alright then so I'll see you later then cool?"

"Not yet were also giving you weapons here." Odin then gives Hiccup black and white twin bladed swords, an empty quiver, and a brown bow. "Hiccup only the people you deem worthy can carry yours and the other champion's weapons."

"Does that mean I can carry their weapons and they can carry mine?"

"Yes you can also command them with your mind."

"Oh that's actually pretty cool thanks Odin what are their names?"

"They don't have any that's for you to decide."

"Why are my swords different colors?"

'"Well the black one represents Darkness that's Darko. And the white one represents Light that's you."

"Who's Darko?"

"Well he's technically you Hiccup he was a demon warrior with an ill temper. We could not defeat him so we trapped him inside a small infant boy that's you. Have you ever felt stronger or faster than usual?"

"Yeah last week. So what you're saying is that a demon lives inside me."

"Yes don't think about it as a bad thing Darko can help you in the future. Also hear this might burn a little." Odin grabs Hiccup's left hand and starts to draw something on it with his finger.

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

"It hasn't even started yet." Just as soon as Odin stopped talking Hiccup's hand started to burn

"What did you do to me?"

"I put a seal on you now Hel can't touch you."

Hiccup looked down at his hand and noticed a circle with the Strike class symbol on it.

"Also it helps you change your hair and eye color it also changes your clothes just think about it and it will happen."

The pain started to numb. "Are you sure I can do that?"

"Yes think about it." Hiccup closed his eyes and imagined that he had blonde hair and grey eyes while wearing a brown leather armor.

"See nothing happened." Hiccup looked down at his arm and noticed he was wearing brown leather armor. "Do you have a mirror?" Odin handed him a mirror Hiccup looked at himself and he indeed had blonde hair and grey eyes. Hiccup liked the armor so he'll keep it on he then imagined he had Auburn hair and Emerald green eyes he looked in the mirror again. "Ok that's better."

"Alright Hiccup I'll see you later."

"Wait when will I see you again?"

"Tonight goodbye Hiccup well for now."

"See you later Odin."

* * *

**Back to reality 9:10 AM**

-ease the dragon!" finished Stoick.

"Wait where did they get the armor and the weapons from?" Asked Snotlout

Indeed Darian was wearing red, orange, and yellow flame detailed steel armor. He was holding a blood red sword and an orange, yellow, and black shield. Hiccup was wearing the brown leather armor from before and he was also holding Light in his left arm and Darkness was in his right arm while his bow was hung on his shoulder. "So we finally meet huh Hiccup." Said a deep voice. "So you must be Darko I presume why don't you show yourself?" "Because I don't want to spoil the fun of the guessing game." "So your also the one who saved my hide last week didn't you." "Yeah because if you die I die that's the whole deal with one body and two souls." "Are you right or left handed?" I'm right handed." "Ok so you are to wield Darkness in battle." "Alright then let's get started shall we." "Not yet Darko maybe later but first I have to do something." "Alright but next time you pull out are swords were fighting got it." "Sure I got it."

"Hiccup did you see what I seen?" Asked Darian.

"Yeah I seen Odin how about you."

"I seen Tyr he said I was your third in command. He also gave me the ability to wield fire at will. What power did Odin give you?"

"Odin didn't tell me he said it was a power of great evil."

"Oh well that sucks. Tyr also told me about the mission he didn't tell me who were recruiting though, did Odin tell you?"

"Yeah we have to recruit all the heirs.

"The heirs are you serious?"

"Enough release the dragon!" yelled Stoick

Gobber then opens the gate and the Monstrous Nightmare burst out of its cage engulfed in flames. It then starts to slither around the caged dome he then notices the two boys it then drops down right in front of them.

"Don't worry buddy were not going to hurt you." Soothed Darian.

"Yeah don't worry." Hiccup then looks right at his father. "Were not one of them." Hiccup and Darian both drop their helmets and their weapons on the ground.

"Stop the fight." Said Stoick.

"No I need you all to see this." Said Hiccup.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Yelled Stoick as he slammed his hammer down startling the dragon.

"AHH!" Screamed Hiccup as the Monstrous Nightmare started to chase him.

"Hiccup run over here!" Yelled Darian.

"I can't man he's blocking all the escape routes!" Yelled Hiccup back.

Darian notices his shield. "Hiccup grab my shield Tyr said it can protect me from any attack!"

"Alright!"

"Hiccup then makes a beeline to the pile of weapons and grabs the shield. And just in time to the Monstrous Nightmare was starting to get irritated of the elusive. The dragon then uses its most powerful flame on the boy.

"Darian what do I do now!?"

"Just hold on for a few seconds!"

"For what? As you can see I'm pinned against a shield and a pissed off dragon if you haven't noticed!" Hiccup then hears the all too familiar high pitched whistle.

"NIGHTFURY GET DOWN" Yelled Gobber.

Toothless' and Felix show up at the last minute to save Hiccup. And in the process created a giant smoke cloud. The smoke then starts to clear and you can see Toothless and Felix throwing the Monstrous Nightmare into its cage.

"Thanks but you have to go now." Said Hiccup.

"Yes go now." Said Darian.

The brothers didn't even notice the teens and a group of adult Vikings grab them and their dragons.

"I said I'd get you for what you did to my axe.

"You know I completely forgot about that." Said Darian jokingly.

"Explain yourselves." Commanded Stoick.

"Allow me chief." Said Astrid,

"Go ahead Astrid." Said Stoick

"Last night I seen these two traitors riding those dragons over there." Said Astrid as she was pointing at Toothless and Felix.

"Is this true boys?" Asked Stoick with anger in his voice.

"Yes but please don't hurt are dragons." Said Hiccup.

"The dragons you care more about the dragons? And not the people you almost killed to day?" Questions Stoick with more anger.

"They were just trying to protect us." Said Darian.

"They killed hundreds of us!" Yelled Stoick.

"And we killed thousands of them!" Yelled Hiccup

Stoick glared at Hiccup but Hiccup glared even harder at Stoick.

"Hold your tongue! You both threw your lot in with them you're not my sons." Said Stoick. "You both shall be executed today." Said Stoick with a hint of sadness

"You owe me a 100 gold pieces." Said Darian with a smug expression.

"Darian now's not a good time." Said Hiccup.

"We shall start with your dragons." Said Stoick

"No! Please do us let are dragons go." Said Hiccup.

"You'd die for these beasts?" Asked Stoick.

"Yes we would Stoick." Said Darian.

Stoick was shocked at what his former sons were saying. "That's all the more reason for me to kill these beasts." Spat Stoick.

"Nooo!" yelled Hiccup and Darian in unison.

Stoick raises his axe and swings down on Toothless' head.

Darko gives Hiccup some of his strength and speed "Go stop him." Said Darko. Hiccup then pushes everyone off of him and runs at a great speed and stops right in front of Toothless. Taking the blow for his best friend. The Axe slices through the top left side of his forehead making a jagged line down to the bottom of his chin on the right side.

"AHH!" Yelled Hiccup.

Darian then pushes everyone off of him and runs up to Hiccup." Hiccup are you alright?"

"Yeah he missed my eye by half an inch. How's Toothless."

"He's fine hurry we have to go."

"Chain up their Dragons and grab the traitors were having a public execution." Said Stoick.

"Oh shit I forgot where we were." Said Darian.

Hiccup and Darian are both grabbed and dragged to the chopping block to plead their case. "Darian I have a plan are you in?" Whispered Hiccup

"Is it crazy?" Whispered Darian back.

"No… It's insane."

"Alright I'm in what is it.

Hiccup whispers the plan to Darian. "Got it."

"Yes but are you sure you don't want me to do it."

"No I got this."

"Darian you were always my favorite son so you shall be executed last." Said Stoick.

"Wow really feeling the love Stoick." Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third you committed treason amongst your tribe and your family how do you plea."

"Family? This tribe is not my family. Does a family rape or abuse the smallest member. The Adults beat me to a bloody pulp. And the teen's rape and torture me for shit's and giggles especially the girl I loved since I was a kid. But now I lost all love and respect for that whore Astrid fucking Hofferson." Hiccup nods at Darian indicating the plan begins.

Darian then walks over to the pile of weapons and he grabs his and Hiccups weapons. He then walks over to Toothless and Felix and frees them. "Toothless I know you want save Hiccup but trust me stay here. When he says now use your plasma blast. Got it." Toothless nods in agreement.

"There were only three people on this entire island that treated me like family and they are Darian, Fishlegs, and Gobber. So do you want to know how I plead? I plead guilty."

"Put him on the chopping block!" Boomed Stoick.

Astrid walks up to Hiccup and pushes him down on his knees.

"That was really emotional but I just don't care. Your father gave me the honour to kill both traitors." Said Astrid with a smug smile.

"You know I'm going to kill all of you one day right?" Questions Hiccup.

"How are you going to do that without a head?" Asked Astrid.

"Oh I'm going to escape before you even lift your axe."

"And how is that going to happen?"

"Like this Toothless plasma blast now!" Yelled Hiccup.

Darian ordered Felix to use his flash bang. Blinding everyone in the arena except Hiccup and Darian. Through the panic Hiccup got up and hit Astrid as hard as he could almost knocking her out. "I told you I'd live goodbye bitch." Said Hiccup as he jumped on top of Toothless.

Hiccup stops right above the arena and yell's down to his former "family". "One day we shall return for are revenge or for your help but either way should fear us." Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and Darian Haddock you are hereby banished from berk and if you return you both shall be killed on sight!" Yelled Stoick.

"Let's go Hiccup here's your weapons."

"Thanks alrighty then let's go." Hiccup and Darian then head off in the direction of the Meatheads.

"So who are we recruiting first?" Asks Darian.

"Willow the Meathead."

"Alright then… Hey you owe me a 100 bucks."

"No I'm pretty sure you owe me 105."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry but I might not be able to update for a few months I'm grounded cause I was in a fight in school and also my math grade was gods awful. Also I need names for the dragon riders weapons PM me. Also if you know the names of the Meatheads, bog burglars, and Berserkers. That would be awesome.**

**And to Norsemen you are absolutely right but Hel doesn't trust Loki and he knows this. Plus if she wins she would turn most of the gods into servants and kill the rest.**


End file.
